Wake-up Kiss
by Insufficient Nightmares
Summary: Decided to turn this into a series of small one-shots for the characters in my story / Most will reveal love interest / couple choices for characters / OCxOC or OCxAEC (Already existing character) / You'll have to read it to find out which couples are revealed (;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mondaijitachi ga Isekai kara Kuru sou desu yo?**

**A taste of one of the love interests for my story _The Little Garden is bursting with more problem children.  
_**

**Couple: Maru x Sena**

**Yuuki Sena - farm4honor**

**Mizuka Maru - All mine (;**

* * *

Maru sits up, her mind foggy with sleep as she yawns. A knock on her door causes her to look up, sleepily mumbling a "come in."

Sena, dressed in his signature white long sleeved shirt and navy blue pants walks in, a smile on his face.

"Morning, Ru-chan." Maru smiles, crossing her legs in the indian style position as she looks up at him.

"Good morning." She says back, her brown eyes meeting his red and blue ones. He sits beside her on her bed, his larger hand engulfing her smaller one, and her heart fills with warmth as she leans against him.

"Who's all awake?" she mumbles to him, nuzzling his neck and breathing in his scent.

"Ah ~ Rook-sama, You-san, Rikki-san and Kurousagi are in the living-room. The others are either in their rooms or in the bath." Maru giggles, her brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I bet Otome Sakura-kun is in her room with Izayoi-san." Sena rolls his eyes playfully.

"You're such a gossip, Ru-chan." Maru smiles and looks up at him, her eyes once again meeting his.

"I know and you love it." She raises her lips to his, smiling as she catches him off guard, her free hand wrapping around his neck as her fingers begin to play with the back of his hair.

"Hmm~" He hums, smiling. "I do." He confirms, his own free hand resting on Maru's hip.

Maru leans her head against his shoulder, her eyes closing.

"I love you, Sena-chan."

Sena kisses her forehead, smiling.

"I love you too, Ru-chan."

* * *

**I know it's short but like I said, it's just a taste c: **

**Ah~ I love this coupling ^o^ I'm going to have so much fun building it up c: **

**They're perf 3 pwahaha c; **

**Way to make two OC's work out together. Woo! Heh ;x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mondaijitachi ga Isekai kara Kuru sou desu yo?**

**A taste of one of the love interests for my story _The Little Garden is bursting with more problem children.  
_**

**Couple: Sakura x Izayoi**

**Sakura (Her full name will be hidden until her entrance into the story mentioned above) - Shiranai Atsune**

**Sakamaki Izayoi - The people that made ****Mondaijitachi ga Isekai kara Kuru sou desu yo? p.p I'm not being shifty at all.. er.. I just don't know the names of the people p.p" **

* * *

Sakura lays down her dark blue blanket, setting her bag, as well as her book, down.

Izayoi watches, not far off as he stares at the new-but-not-so-new girl. He watches her as she plops down onto her blanket, legs tucked under her, red eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

He blinks and steps forward, feeling drawn to her by an imaginable force.

"I know you're there." He hears a soft voice and he looks at Sakura, his eyes widening as he realized this girl - this strange, enigmatic girl as caught him off guard.

Doesn't mean he has to show her that he's flustered, though.

"Yo, Sakura-san." He says, a smirk planted on his face as he walks towards her. "I was just testing how far your powers reached out."

The quiet girl glances at him. "How far my power reaches is obvious to even the most damaged mind. As long as you are within yelling or.. _seeing_.. range, my power will detect you and make me aware of your presence. You, Sakamaki-san, are no exception. In fact, your personality is so.. _large_.. that I could feel you coming before I even reached this tree."

Izayoi blinks, not missing her subtle hints about her seeing him from his faraway distance or her knowing he was following her. He coughs and blanks his expression, not that she was looking.

"Oh? You're much more observant then I thought you to be."

"Believe it or not, Sakamaki-san, you are not the only person with powerful gifts."

_Dance_

Sakura sends a silent command to him and she watches in silent amusement as he begins to dance, his arms swinging up and down as his butt begins to shake.

_Bark like a dog_

Izayoi continues to dance, his eyes widening in shock as he begins to bark like a dog as well.

_Stop and sit_

Sakura commands him, her eyes sparkling as he sits beside her.

"Told you." She mumbles to him, her cheeks red as she catches him staring at her.

"Now that you've gotten to command me to do something, I believe I should get to command you to do something, no questions asked." He whispers to her, moving closer to her.

Sakura blushes again.

"P-P-P-Pervert!" She splutters, scrambling away from him as she demands for him to -

_Leave!_

He stays put, staring up at her.

"Wh-what?" Her eyes widen, as she tries again.

_**Leave!**_

He just stares up at her, his smirk growing as amusement begins to sparkle in his eyes.

"Wh-why? I thought.." She mumbles, backing away from him slowly. Izayoi stands, smiling.

"You thought because I let you think it." Izayoi says to her, his hands finding his pockets. "I'll admit, you surprised me with that first command but.. I can break your commands before they even touch me.

"Now, about my one command.." He murmurs, walking towards her slowly. Sakura turns to bolt, but Izayoi reaches her just before she can. He grabs her hand and she turns, her face completely red as he whispers in her ear.

"_Smile."_

He pulls away and she stares at him, before tears begin to fill her eyes.

"BAKA!" She yells at him. "BAKA!" She yells at him again before she turns and runs away. Moments later she stops, glancing around her surrounding area, she catches her breath before smiling softly.

"Baka.." She whispers to herself.

* * *

**When I thought about it, I thought this couple worked out very well (: In ways you'll figure out later (; **

**Hope you liked it 3**


End file.
